


Всего три слова

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: Иногда, чтобы понять главное, нужно попасть в настоящую передрягу.





	Всего три слова

Никто точно не знал, откуда пошла вся эта херня и почему мир вдруг покатился в жопу. Слухи ходили разные. Одни говорили, что, возможно, в секретные разработки Отдела тайн закралась ошибка, подняв из могил целые полчища мертвяков, другие — что это необезвреженные вовремя Пожиратели смерти выпустили на свободу наследство Волдеморта. Кто-то считал, что след вообще ведёт к магглам и является результатом испытаний ими ядерного и химического оружия. Некоторые утверждали, что зараза пришла с континента и во всём виноваты русские, другие — что это происки Америки. Флинт не знал, кто прав и чему верить. Одно было ясно: всё пошло прахом второго мая, в годовщину Победы, и поэтому версия о Пожирателях смерти казалась ему почти очевидной. С другой стороны, чтобы сотворить такое, явно не обошлись без химического оружия, про которое рассказывали знакомые с маггловским миром – волшебники, магглы… Какая уже разница, если в тот день мир разделился на живых и мёртвых. 

***

В Министерство магии на приём, организованный в честь Дня победы, его пригласил Вуд. Впервые они куда-то пошли вместе как пара, и только поэтому Маркус согласился. И хотя он искренне считал, что ему там не место, — отец носил метку и едва открутился от Азкабана, — Вуд был настойчив, заявив, что в такой торжественный день хочет быть с ним рядом. На Маркуса, конечно, косились — слизеринец всё-таки, сын Пожирателя, — но Вуд держал его за руку и не отходил ни на шаг. Всем улыбался, делая вид, что не замечает косых взглядов, а потом просто подвёл к «своей компании», преимущественно гриффиндорцев, и представил, как своего парня. Вот так просто. 

Все, конечно, охуели. Маркус знатно развлёкся, наблюдая за их вытянутыми лицами, но ради Вуда от ехидных комментариев удержался. Тем более что Поттер быстро отошёл от шока и первым протянул ему руку, призывая всех откинуть в сторону предубеждения и последовать своему примеру. 

Вуд довольно улыбался, и Маркус заметно расслабился. В конце концов, почему бы ему не быть здесь? Да, он не сделал для победы над Тёмным Лордом ничего особенного, но ведь явился на призыв Вуда, когда на зачарованной им пряжке ремня загорелись слова «Дуй в Хогвартс», как мог, помогал, и все, кому он сейчас пожимал руки, видели его там. Видели и доверяли, раз не боялись поворачиваться спиной. 

В общем, приём проходил не так ужасно, как Маркус себе представлял, а вполне даже сносно. Ровно до того момента, как он отправился отлить.

Что случилось, пока он был в этом чёртовом сортире, хер поймёшь. Но выйдя из него, Маркус так и замер на пороге. Он словно попал в другое измерение. Сначала даже подумал, что это какой-то глупый маскарад, шоу. Мало ли идиотов на свете? Но чем больше вглядывался в снующих по залу тварей, тем больше понимал, что произошёл какой-то лютый пиздец. Перевёрнутые столы, битая посуда, лужи шампанского и рассыпанные по полу закуски… А между ними медленно, подволакивая ноги и утробно порыкивая, ходили «эти»… Маркус сначала принял их за инферналов (по слухам, у Волдеморта их была целая армия), но, приглядевшись, откинул эту мысль. Из курса ЗОТС он помнил, что инферналы действуют только по велению волшебника их создавшего, эти же твари явно были сами по себе. 

Чуть впереди Маркус заметил мужика, баюкающего в объятьях то ли умирающую подружку, то ли уже труп, и спросил:

— Эй, что за дерьмо происходит? 

И тут же пожалел об этом. Мужик поднял голову, и Маркус подавился словами: увидел пустые, словно застывшие глаза и окровавленную челюсть. И только тогда понял, что ни фига не баюкал он подружку, а с наслаждением жрал её грудь. 

Маркусу стало плохо, в глазах потемнело, а содержимое желудка подкатило к горлу. Но ещё хуже ему стало, когда Пожиратель — вот кого надо называть так! — начал медленно вставать. А совсем хреново, когда зашевелилась девица, распахнула остекленевшие глаза, уставилась на него пустым взглядом — и Маркус её узнал. Равенкло, курс Вуда, в квиддич не играла, но это не мешало ему Вуда к ней ревновать. Впрочем, тогда он ревновал его абсолютно ко всем, кому тот хоть раз улыбнулся (а улыбался он постоянно). Девица оскалила зубы и поползла к нему. С груди её, оставляя позади ярко-алый след, капала ещё не успевшая свернуться кровь. Маркус попятился. И так отчётливо, словно увидел воочию, представил на её месте Вуда… с развороченной грудью, свёрнутой шеей и застывшим навечно взглядом, что захотелось завыть. 

Вот тогда он испугался по-настоящему. 

— Вуд! — заорал во всё горло. — Вуд!

Пожиратели (Маркус окрестил их именно так) повернули в его сторону головы и, клацая зубами, сразу зашагали к нему. Другие, сидевшие на корточках и жравшие трупы, начали медленно вставать. Да и сами трупы то там, то здесь «оживали», пополняя собой армию ходячих Пожирателей плоти. И вся эта толпа надвигалась на него. 

— Вуд, Вуд, где ты?! — продолжал орать Маркус. Но, очевидно, живых, кроме него, в зале не было. Оставалось только надеяться, что Вуд успел смыться. И Маркус, не медля ни минуты, собирался последовать его примеру. Он в последний раз обвёл взглядом зал — уже в надежде не увидеть Вуда, вернее то, во что он мог превратиться, — и… 

Заметил её. Она стояла у входа в женский туалет — подруга по несчастью, подумал Маркус, — и посылала в мертвяков зелёные лучи заклинаний. Авада Кедавра. Маркус понял это раньше, чем прочитал по её губам. 

Дура! На мертвяков заклинание смерти не действует — что на инферналов, что на этих… грёбаных Пожирателей плоти. Курс ЗОТС, детка. По крайней мере, про инферналов там точно было. А она Аваду против них пытается применить. Ну не идиотка ли? А Вуд говорил: «Мозг Золотого Трио, самая умная студентка Хогвартса». Ну-ну…

Вскинув палочку, Маркус прокричал:

— Протего! — И, пока щит сдерживал толпу мертвяков, бросился к Грейнджер, затолкал её обратно в туалет и захлопнул дверь. И только тогда сообразил, что теперь им до выхода из Министерства ещё дальше, чем было пару секунд назад. 

— Угу, очень умно, — подтвердила его мысли Грейнджер. И начала накладывать на дверь защитные чары. Потом залезла на подоконник, отвернулась к серому, словно затянутому тёмной тряпкой, окну и задумалась. 

— Туалет? — спросила после долгой паузы.

Маркус кивнул.

— Теперь ясно, почему Оливер орал, звал тебя. А меня вот никто не звал. — Она вздохнула. — И искать тут никто не будет. — И, немного помолчав, грустным голосом добавила: — Я поссорилась с Роном и сказала, что ухожу домой.

Маркус чертыхнулся. Это, конечно, засада. Но всё же на сердце полегчало. Если Вуд звал его, значит, его не застали врасплох, значит, успел убежать, значит, они ещё встретятся. 

…Если, конечно, Маркус сможет выбраться из этой западни.

— Может, за тобой придут? — с надеждой спросила Гермиона.

«Ага, в женский туалет», — хотел ответить Маркус, но промолчал. Да и нехрен Вуду тут делать, лучше пусть держится подальше от этого пиздеца.

Выругавшись вполголоса, он прошёлся по туалету, заглянул в унитазы.

— Слушай, — пробормотал, почесав затылок, — Вуд рассказывал, что ему Уизли рассказывал… Ну тот, который его однокурсник, который в Министерстве служит…

Гермиона скорчила кислую мину, словно останавливая поток ненужной информации, и Маркус застыл на полуслове, потом продолжил:

— Короче, он говорил, что в Министерстве можно унитазы использовать вместо камина.

Фыркнув, Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Вот, блядь, так и знал, что пиздит. 

Маркус помнил, как он ржал, представляя очкастого ботана-Уизли, по собственной воле смывающего себя в сортир и плывущего среди потоков дерьма. Но Вуд уверял, что это не выдумка и правда есть такой вход для сотрудников. В конце концов Маркус поверил. И сейчас стало нереально обидно, что всё это оказалось банальным разводом. 

— На самом деле, есть такие, они ведут с улицы в Атриум, — подтвердила слова Вуда Гермиона. — А эти, — она обвела туалет рукой, — самые обычные. А жаль, хорошая была идея. 

— Да уж, смыть себя в сортир — пиздец какая хорошая идея. 

Почему-то было ощущение, что он уже себя туда смыл. И себя и свою жизнь. Какого хера ему так не вовремя приспичило поссать? Потерпел бы десять минут, глядишь, был бы сейчас с Вудом в безопасности. Или в опасности, но всё равно — с Вудом. 

— Не хуже, чем пробираться к ближайшему камину сквозь полчища ходячих, — задумчиво протянула Гермиона. И Маркус был с ней согласен.

«Ходячих? Это о Пожирателях плоти? Ну, пусть будет — ходячих», — подумал он. А вслух сказал:

– Нечего ждать подмоги, надо самим выбираться. 

***

Дверь решили открыть Бомбардой, чтобы, если за ней окажутся ходячие, их откинуло подальше взрывной волной. 

Так и случилось — перед дверью образовалось свободное пространство. Но чуть в сторону — тьма тьмущая. С палочками наперевес, то и дело выкрикивая: «Пертификус Тоталус», — который обездвиживал ходячих лишь на пару секунд, Маркус с Гермионой начали пробиваться к Атриуму. И хотя постоянно, насколько хватало сил, выставляли щиты, всё же ходячие их настигали. Хватали то за одежду, то за руки-ноги. Приходилось вырываться, пинаться, тратя кучу сил и отвлекаясь от поддержания щитов. Когда до Атриума оставалось всего ничего, Гермиона завопила:

— Флинт! Флинт, помоги!

Маркус обернулся. Гермиона лежала на полу и извивалась ужом, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя сразу двух ходячих. Одного била ногами, второго — держала за горло, пытаясь не дать его челюстям сомкнуться на своей руке. В три прыжка Маркус преодолел расстояние между ними, откинув заклинанием ходячего, пытавшегося укусить её за ногу, другому с разбега дал ногой в челюсть. Потом схватил Гермиону за плечи и одним рывком поставил на ноги. 

Сзади раздался утробный рык. Резко обернувшись, Маркус увидел прямо перед собой ходячего. В груди всё сжалось, когда узнал в нём ловца «Пушек Педдл». Маркус застыл на месте, от неожиданности все заклинания вылетели из головы. Времени для раздумий не было, поэтому он просто всадил свою палочку ему в глаз и оттолкнул на второго ходячего, подошедшего уже совсем близко. По инерции они отлетели на несколько ярдов — как раз в толпу своих сородичей. А палочка Маркуса так и осталась торчать в глазнице бывшего ловца «Пушек Педдл». Он было дёрнулся за ней, но остановился, услышав вопль Гермионы: 

— Нет, Маркус, нет!

Оглушённый собственной глупостью, Маркус застыл, как вкопанный. Потом, придя в себя, смачно выругался, схватил Гермиону за руку и потащил к Атриуму. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло — волшебная палочка, не иначе, подумал. Посмотрел вниз, чтобы убедиться, — так и есть. Гермиона застонала. Маркус же вообще готов был взвыть. Это же надо так облажаться! Свою палочку просрал, чужая — сама в руки шла, так нет же… Быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, не валяется ли где ещё бесхозных палочек, но нет, такие подарки бывают только в единственном экземпляре. 

Выбежав в Атриум, Маркус быстро захлопнул дверь, чтобы закрыть проход для идущих за ними следом ходячих, и прижал её спиной. 

— Давай, — сказал он, обратившись к Гермионе, — запри получше.

Гермиона подняла на него больные глаза и прикусила губу. И тогда Маркус понял… Это была её палочка. Отлетела в сторону во время борьбы с ходячими, а он, как последний идиот, её раздавил.

Стало совсем тошно. Плюс ко всему накатило ещё и чувство вины. 

— Пиздец. 

Гермиона согласно кивнула, встала рядом и сжала его руку.

— На «раз-два-три» бежим к каминам? — спросила. Времени на жалость к самим себе не было, нужно было что-то решать.

— Нет. — Флинт кивнул на десяток ходячих, толкавшихся около каминов. — Без палочек не справимся. А вдруг летучего пороха нет? Наверняка все бежали в панике, хватали порох горстями, не думая о других. Даже если прорвёмся туда, то обратно нам точно не выбраться. — Он огляделся по сторонам, просчитывая варианты, взгляд его так и бегал из стороны в сторону. — Давай лучше к выходу для посетителей, лифт стоит здесь, и там всего двое ходячих. — И без паузы добавил: — Раз-два-три!

Рванули. Маркус бежал впереди, чтобы расчистить дорогу. Первого ходячего отбросил в сторону, в прыжке ткнув его ногой в грудь, второго — схватил за горло и вжал в стену лифта.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал Гермионе и, как только она вбежала в кабину лифта, нажал на кнопку «Улица». 

Лифт медленно пополз вверх. Ходячий ухватил Маркуса за мантию, рычал, щёлкал зубами, дёргался. Теснота лифта не давала простора для манёвра, и Маркус с силой приложил ходячего головой о стену. Но результат был нулевой. Вдруг в глаза ударило солнце. Кабинка лифта ещё раз вздрогнула и остановилась. Маркус слышал, как открылась дверь, вышла Гермиона. 

— Давай, — прошептала. А может, крикнула, но в голове так гудело, что её голос доносился будто издалека.

Маркус выволок ходячего из лифта, бросил на землю и бил башкой об асфальт до тех пор, пока не раскроил её на части. Только тогда ходячий затих.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что им надо проломить башку, — слегка отдышавшись, сказал Маркус.

— Палочкой в глаз — тоже нормально. По крайней мере тот, — Гермиона кивнула в сторону Министерства, — больше не двигался. 

Они стояли посреди улицы, под яркими лучами весеннего солнца и радовались, что смогли выбраться из этого ада. Маркус, в красивой парадной мантии, на покупке которой настоял Вуд, — измазанной в кровище, с разодранным карманом, и Гермиона — в длинном вечернем платье с дырой на подоле и босиком. Стояли и смеялись.

— Думаешь, нам ещё пригодится эта информация? — спросил Маркус. — Думаешь, здесь, — он обвёл широким жестом улицу, — «они» тоже есть? — И с надеждой: — А может, мы их всех заперли там? — Он перевёл взгляд на Министерство, на красную телефонную будку, из которой они только что вышли.

Пожав плечами, Гермиона подошла к ходячему и вытащила из кармана его мантии волшебную палочку. Пару раз взмахнула. 

— Сойдёт, — сказала, взглянув на Маркуса. Потом огляделась по сторонам. И заметила около соседнего дома человека, махавшего им руками. Увидев, что на него обратили внимание, мужчина приложил палец к губам и указал ладонью в конец улицы, а потом позвал к себе.

Маркус и Гермиона переглянулись. В сотне ярдов от них, пошатываясь и подволакивая ноги, топталась толпа ходячих.

— Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, — вздохнула Гермиона. Маркус вполголоса выругался. 

— Пошли. — Он указал в сторону мужика и потянул Гермиону за руку. Потом наклонился поближе к её уху и прошептал: — Дай палочку, проверю, что там да как.

— Вместе, Флинт, вместе! И давай так: у тебя сила, у меня магия. 

Маркусу её ответ не понравился — без палочки он чувствовал себя голым, — но не признать, что тут есть резон, он не мог. Пока у них палочка одна на двоих, так и придётся действовать. Ни к месту вдруг вспомнилась сказка о трёх братьях, и Маркус ухмыльнулся. Нет, драться за эту «их» палочку он с Гермионой не собирался, но подозревал, что такие мысли могут появиться у кого-то другого. «Их» палочку, как, впрочем, и Гермиону, Маркус собирался охранять. 

«Мозг Золотого трио», «Самая умная студентка Хогвартса» — такими титулами просто так не награждают. Если уж кто и сможет разобраться во всей этой хуйне, то это, скорее всего, она. И потом, Вуд — Маркус это понимал — наверняка ошивается где-то с её дружками, а значит, им с Гермионой по пути. 

***

— Эй, о чём задумался? 

Голос Гермионы выдернул его из раздумий. Маркус вздрогнул. Они уже подошли к дому, куда их звали, и нужно было сосредоточиться. Не то чтобы Маркус не доверял людям, но после войны всегда был начеку, а уж после происшествия в Министерстве…

Но переживал он зря. В доме ходячих не было. Тут жила молодая семейная пара, и хозяин как раз и пригласил их войти.

— Не могу дозвониться до больницы, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Связь, что ли, барахлит? У вас нет мобильника?

— А что случилось? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Я, э… в некотором роде — доктор. 

Утверждать так было большой самонадеянностью, но Гермиона в Хогвартсе посещала курс оказания первой помощи, который вела мадам Помфри, а потом практиковалась на друзьях. Да и самостоятельно освоила достаточно много заклинаний из учебника по целительству. 

— Моя жена, она… Пойдёмте. — Он указал на лестницу, ведущую вверх, и пропустил Гермиону вперёд. Потом, спохватившись, протянул Маркусу руку и представился: — Алекс.

Маркус ответил на рукопожатие, заметив, что впервые здоровается с магглом, назвал своё имя и представил Гермиону. Она оглянулась и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Сюда, — сказал Алекс, приоткрыв дверь спальни на втором этаже. — Софи, я привёл доктора, — добавил, обратившись к жене.

Софи лежала в кровати, бледная, с запавшими щеками, и тихо плакала. 

— У неё жар. — Алекс тяжело вздохнул. — И ещё это…

Он снял с плеча жены повязку, и Маркус с Гермионой увидели рваную рану с явно выделяющимися следами зубов. 

— Мы были в магазине, когда всё началось. Откуда-то появились зубастые и укусили Софи. Я уже дал ей антибиотик, обработал рану, но боюсь, как бы не началось заражение крови.

Гермиона осмотрела рану. Потом, покосившись на Алекса, повернулась к нему спиной, вытащила из рукава палочку и провела диагностику. Рана выглядела устрашающе, да и общее состояние Софи вызывало опасение. Наставив на рану палочку, Гермиона прошептала несколько лечебных заклинаний. Рана перестала кровоточить, даже слегка затянулась, но это всё.

— Бадьян бы, — прошептала Гермиона.

— У нас за углом аптека, — ответил Алекс, — я сбегаю.

— Бесполезно, такого в ма… обычных аптеках не продаётся. Скоро должен подействовать антибиотик, и тогда ей станет легче. — Она развела руками и пошла к выходу. 

— Вы ведь не уйдёте, — забеспокоился Алекс. — Где я буду искать врача? На улице зубастые, никто не пойдёт к нам, да и связи нет. — Он распахнул дверь соседней комнаты. — Вы можете переночевать здесь. У меня и ужин есть. А утром, глядишь, улица будет свободной.

Или мы просто проснёмся, потому что сейчас явно спим, подумал Маркус. 

Остаться они согласились, слишком устали за день. Время уже клонилось к вечеру. Ну и подумать надо было, конечно: что делать, как быть, куда двигаться? Да и есть хотелось неимоверно.

Тогда, за ужином, Алекс и начал рассуждать о происках русских, американцев, о химическом оружии и ядерных боеголовках. Гермионе тема была явно знакома — ах, да, магглорождённая же! — она только посмеивалась, а Маркус слушал с интересом и впитывал каждое слово. Надо же рассмотреть все версии, а не только очевидные! Вдруг собака именно здесь зарыта?!

Позже, когда поднялись в «свою» комнату, обсудили всё вдвоём. И поняли, что ни хрена они не понимают. Возможно, когда доберутся до своих и узнают подробности того, что произошло в Министерстве, тогда можно будет вычленить здравое зерно и строить версии, но пока зацепиться было абсолютно не за что. Поэтому решили пока отпустить ситуацию и решать проблемы по мере их поступления. А сейчас — просто отдохнуть и набраться сил.

— Эй, Маркус, а тебя не смущает, что нас приняли за пару? — спросила Гермиона, переведя тему.

— Наоборот, нравится. Не хочу сейчас разлучаться. Тем более что палочка только одна.

— Кстати… – кивнула Гермиона и, подойдя к двери, наложила охранные чары. — На всякий случай, — добавила, посмотрев на Маркуса. Но ему не нужно было ничего объяснять, всё, что связано с безопасностью, он искренне одобрял. 

Подойдя к окну, он приоткрыл штору и выглянул на улицу. Мимо дома шли два мальчонки. Маркус хотел крикнуть им, чтобы разбегались по домам, но, приглядевшись, заметил характерную поступь и подволакивание ног. Отшатнувшись от окна, он плотно закрыл шторы, рухнул в кресло и уставился в стену. 

На стене висел коллаж. Юные Алекс и Софи, весёлые и беззаботные, путешествовали по Италии. Чтобы отвлечься от чёрных мыслей, Маркус принялся рассматривать фотографии. Раньше он таких не видел — обычных, маггловских, — но туристические места были знакомы. Ватикан, Милан, Верона… 

Маркус улыбнулся, заметив фото Софи рядом с памятником Джульетте. Вспомнил, как они с Вудом, после матча со сборной Италии, махнули в Верону, бродили по узким улочкам, пили кофе около античного амфитеатра и, конечно, Вуд не мог не потащить его к Джульетте. Не сказать, чтобы Маркусу была интересна вся эта романтическая фигня, но Вуд все уши прожужжал этими Ромео и Джульеттой, так что легче было согласиться, тем более что делать всё равно было нечего. Но у самого памятника они так и не побывали, только взглянули издалека. Уже проходя через арку, услышали серенаду и притормозили. Аккуратно выглянув во двор, увидели, что около памятника какой-то романтик делает предложение руки и сердца своей подружке, и решили им не мешать. Ограничились осмотром арки с надписями на разных языках: "Саша + Маша", "Ник + ещё кто-то"… И сердечки, сердечки… А когда уходили, стена пополнилась ещё и записью «MF+OW». Никаких «равно любовь» и сердечек Вуд не колдовал, зато их инициалы были написаны выше всех и защищены чарами против стирания.

Скрипнула кровать, и Маркус вздрогнул.

— Эй, Грейнжер, — спросил, — а у вас с Уизли это серьёзно? В смысле, вообще, а не ссора.

— Надеюсь, что да, — ответила Гермиона и вздохнула. — Встречного вопроса не задаю, — усмехнулась, — я видела, как ты сейчас улыбался…

Маркус почувствовал, что уши начинают гореть, и, выключив свет, пожелал Гермионе спокойной ночи.

***

Утро преподнесло сюрприз. По дому расхаживали двое ходячих: Софи с наложенной на плечо повязкой и Алекс с обожранным носом и выпущенными кишками.

— Пиздец, — констатировал Маркус. — Может, попробуем аппарировать прямо из комнаты? 

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Слишком сильно по мозгам ударило понимание, что укус ведёт к смерти. Им почему-то казалось, что все, кого они видели в Министерстве, были сначала убиты, потом обратились.

Попробовали аппарировать. Сначала Гермиона попыталась что-то там представить и перенести их, потом Маркус. Не получилось. То ли чужая палочка плохо слушалась, то ли не только с миром, но и с магией творилась жопа.

Пришлось выбираться из дома своим ходом. Хорошо хоть Алекс и Софи были в гостиной, и проход к выходу был свободен. На пороге Маркус остановился, будто что-то вспомнил, осторожно подошёл к двери в гостиную и закрыл дверь. Потом вернулся к выходу, взял рюкзак Алекса и потянул Гермиону на кухню. 

— Еда и ножи, — скомандовал он и начал заталкивать в рюкзак все найденные продукты. Гермиона не отставала. Поколдовав над рюкзаком, наложила на него чары расширения, а потом выдвинула ящик со столовыми приборами и загрузила в рюкзак все ножи, а заодно и вилки. 

Маркус одобрительно усмехнулся. Приятно иметь дело с понятливыми и сообразительными.

— Слушай, — спросил он, — а где у тебя монета? Ну, та самая, Грейнджер, та самая, — добавил, увидев удивление на её лице.

Гермиона поджала губы и, покачав головой, развела руками.

— Там же, где и моя палочка — в Министерстве. Сорвали сумку, твари. 

Маркус почувствовал, что она готова разрыдаться, и приобнял её за плечи, успокаивая.

— Значит, вариантов нет. Двигаем ко мне. У меня тоже есть средство связи с Вудом, но только дома. 

Маркус уже сто раз успел пожалеть, что не надел сегодня тот самый ремень, на котором была зачарованная Вудом пряжка. Если бы надел — сколько проблем одним махом решилось бы. 

Взвалив на плечи рюкзак, Маркус кивнул в сторону двери, и они с Гермионой пошли к выходу. Здесь им делать больше было нечего.

***

До «Дырявого котла» они добрались без происшествий. Ходячих встречали, но удавалось обойти их стороной или пересидеть в укрытии. Оставался последний рывок. 

Заглянув в окна кафе, они увидели за стойкой Тома. Сначала обрадовались, потом сообразили: что-то не так. Том, вечно крутившийся за стойкой, как белка в колесе, сейчас был слишком тих и нерасторопен. Он так же продолжал стоять около бара, но движения, поворот головы… Всё говорило о том, что он обратился. А значит, и посетители, которых было около дюжины, там все такие же.

Маркус вытащил из рюкзака несколько ножей и вилок и взял их в левую руку. Парочку, на всякий случай, дал Гермионе, 

Инструкции были короткими.

— Дверь, щит направо, бежим. — И, не медля ни секунды, открыл дверь.

Раздался скрип. Ходячие повернули головы на звук, а увидев живых, утробно зарычали и пошли навстречу. 

Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и крикнула: 

— Протего!

Маркус одним махом засадил нож в глаз толкавшемуся у двери ходячему и выкинул того на улицу. Потом запрыгнул на стойку и продырявил голову Тома. Остальные ходячие были за щитом, они долбились в него, скребли пальцами, но, как ни старались, прорваться к живым не могли. Маркус показал им средний палец и в тот же миг увидел, что щита больше нет, а ходячие попёрли прямо на них. Гермиона вскрикнула и ещё раз взмахнула палочкой. Часть ходячих отрезало новым щитом, но двое всё же успели прорваться.

— Нечего было выпендриваться, — со злостью в голосе сказала Гермиона, еле удерживая новый щит, и Маркус был с ней согласен. 

Продырявив головы ещё двум ходячим, они наконец добрались до противоположной двери и вышли на улицу. Найдя нужный кирпич, Гермиона постучала по нему палочкой. Потом ещё раз. Ещё. «Что за пиздец?» – хотел сказать Маркус, но кирпич наконец-то медленно пополз в сторону, и Маркус с Гермионой облегчённо выдохнули.

***

В Косом переулке было тихо и безлюдно. Или все сидели по домам, или куда-то исчезли, или… О третьем варианте думать не хотелось. Хотелось верить, что живые в этом мире ещё остались и вся эта хрень обратима.

До дома, где жили Маркус с Оливером, добрались быстро. Проблемы возникли, когда Маркус попытался открыть дверь. Стандартный набор защитных чар, который они с Вудом использовали уже не один год, никак не поддавался. Чужая палочка плохо слушалась. Тогда Гермиона забрала её назад и сказала:

— Разоружи меня.

— Чего?

— Просто отбери у меня палочку, чтобы она признала в тебе хозяина, может, тогда получится открыть дверь?!

Так и сделали. Маркус вырвал палочку из рук Гермионы и, пусть не с первой, но со второй попытки смог открыть дверь.

В квартире было тихо. Не верилось, что он не был здесь всего три дня, казалось – что вечность. Маркус прошёлся по комнатам, зашёл на кухню… Никаких следов Вуда. 

Чертыхнувшись, он прошёл в спальню, открыл шкаф и взял с полки нужный ремень. Пряжка была горячая. 

Сердце замерло. Маркус никогда не думал, что так сильно может нервничать. Он провёл по пряжке рукой и в ужасе уставился на проявившуюся запись.

«Я тебя люблю».

Это что – прощание? Вуд никогда так не говорил, не писал и, казалось, не думал. И Маркус тоже. Почему же вдруг сейчас?..

Перед глазами всё поплыло. Маркус рухнул в кресло и, тяжело дыша, уставился в одну точку. И только услышав шаги, вспомнил, что он не один.

— Маркус… — Гермиона коснулась его плеча. — Что?! — спросила в ужасе, увидев, что на нём лица нет.

Он затряс головой, отгоняя от себя плывущие перед глазами картинки с Вудом, который медленно, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, ходит по их спальне и утробно порыкивает. Пройдясь по комнате и сделав несколько упражнений, Маркус наконец смог себя пересилить и исправиться с наваждением.

«Вуд», — написал он на монете.

И тут же в ответ появилось:

«Дуй в Хогвартс. Камин в кабинете директора открыт».

— Ой, блядь… — Маркус почувствовал, как его отпускает напряжение, а с языка так и льётся брань, и протянул монету Гермионе.

— Я так и думала, — сказала она, прочитав надпись, подошла к камину и разожгла его. — Хогвартс всегда готов прийти на выручку в сложные времена. Куда же ещё должны отправляться волшебники, как не в самый волшебный замок? — И зачерпнув летучего пороха, бросила его в огонь и исчезла в языках зелёного пламени.

Маркус представил, как она выходит из камина в кабинете Макгонагалл, как её хватает в охапку Уизли, как к нему самому бросается Вуд. 

Реальность оказалась иной. Гермиону обнимала Макгонагалл, его — Гермиона. Потом они вместе спустились по винтовой лестнице, ведущей из кабинета директора в коридор, и увидели, как к ним навстречу бежит целая толпа их друзей и близких.

Гермиону обнимали Поттер и все Уизли, его — Вуд. А ему больше никто и не нужен был. Зачем? Достаточно Вуда, только ему предназначались те три слова, которые уже несколько минут не давали Маркусу покоя и прожигали дыру в сердце.


End file.
